marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Annihilation - Scourge Alpha Vol 1 1
(Story) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Josemaria Casanovas | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Go, Bug King! And bring your allies back! | Speaker = King Blastaar | StoryTitle1 = Annihilation: Scourge | Writer1_1 = Matthew Rosenberg | Penciler1_1 = Juanan Ramirez | Penciler1_2 = Cian Tormey | Inker1_1 = Juanan Ramirez | Inker1_2 = Cian Tormey | Colourist1_1 = Federico Blee | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Darren Shan | Editor1_2 = Lauren Amaro | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Blastaar's henchmen * * Antagonists: * Scourge ** Many-Angled Ones ** Numerous Baluurians, Arthrosians, and Great Mazlo Beasts ** *** *** *** *** *** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * ** ** * * * Races and Species: * * Unidentified alien species * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** *** Unidentified solar system **** *** **** ** ** "Positive Zone" *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ********** *********** *** Unidentified space station * Items: * * * and * * and * * * * * * and Vehicles: * * | Synopsis1 = Incursion Day +1 On the planet Neffig, King Blastaar and his men find the slained bodies of his subjects. Blastaar conclude that the dead peasants is a message sent for him to acknowledge war is coming for the Baluurians and he strongly suspected that Annihilus is responsible. An apparent survivor is found among the deceased and Blastaar demands him to know what happened here. Suddenly, tentacles burst out of the peasant's mouth and is quickly slain by Blastaar. Incursion Day +4 On the Ma'os Spires, Annihilus and his forces are battling swarms of possessed and mutated Baluurians, all of whom are part of an undying "scourge" who speaks of "unending life." After Annihilus dealt with the unnatural invaders, a ship belonging to Blastaar approaches Annihilus's world in which Annihilus order to have it shot down. Once the ship crashes to the ground, Blastaar angrily exit his ship and confront Annihilus, telling him that he came to warn him and seeking common ground against their enemies. Annihilus accuses Blastaar of being the instigator, as his Baluurians had attacked him and his men. But Blastaar stresses that it is not him and that those Baluurians are not his anymore. He assumed that it was Annihilus's doing until he and his crew found "them." Blastaar then shows Annihilus two captive Arthrosians, who are infected by something not of the Negative Zone. Upon brutally interrogating the infected, it is reveal that they are the Scourge who serve "life itself," the Many-Angled One who comes from the Cancerverse, and their master's intentions is to not only take the Negative Zone but everything. Incursion Day +9 On Tysillekt, the combined forces of Annihilus and Blastaar are being routed by the Scourge, who have now converted the planet's Great Mazlo Beasts to their cause. Though Annihilus stubbornly refuses to retreat, Blastaar is finally able to convince him otherwise. They and half of their surviving forces depart from Tysillekt, and safely away from the solar system, before Annihilus orders a Posi-Bomb launch at the sun, which completely obliterates Tysillekt and its solar system. Incursion Day +14 The Scourge has forced Annihilus and Blastaar to retreat to Arthros, where they are making their last stand against the invaders. After Blastaar makes an inspiring speech to his men, the Scourge makes planetfall in which they are lead by their vanguard, the Revengers, the twisted parallel counterparts of the Avengers. Annihilus is preparing to open a portal to the positive zone to bring back help despite of the portal controls being unstable. Blastaar stays behind and Annihilus takes his ship through the portal. Annihilus's ship almost crashes into a space station which is prevented by Nova Corpsman Richard Rider. Rider enters the ship and finds a barely alive Annihilus, whom Rider is disappointed that the warlord isn't properly finish off by whoever attacked him. Annihilus informs Rider that the Negative Zone needs his and the Nova Corps's help. But Rider tells Annihilus that the Nova Corps is "all dead." Back in the Negative Zone, Blastaar tries to destroy the portal controls from allowing the Scourge from following Annihilus. Blastaar kills the operators who knows how to operate the machine, but he is quickly prevented from destroying the machine by the leader of the Scourge, the Sentry. | Solicit = THE OPENING SALVO FOR DECEMBER’S MAIN EVENT! Something is stirring in the Negative Zone…something that the Marvel Universe isn’t ready for! Will Nova be able to assemble a team powerful enough to tackle this burgeoning threat, or is it already too late to stop its descent upon the galaxy? For the Cosmos’s greatest heroes, ANNIHILATION is only the beginning… | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included